


Dinger

by dementorsatemysoup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Banter, Baseball, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Quasi-Flirting, Scott McCall is a Human Puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementorsatemysoup/pseuds/dementorsatemysoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their team isn’t really good, they haven’t won a game in the six years they’ve been attempting to play, but Scott has a lopsided smile and puppy dog eyes that can kill. So every year, Stiles finds himself on the field, going along with Scott’s excitement, and pretty much putting forth his best effort in hopes that they won’t lose too badly this year.</p><p>(AKA the one where I'm bored, use what little knowledge I have of baseball, and write Stiles and Derek flirting)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinger

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know much about baseball, but I tried.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I don't own 'em, and I'll have my other stories updated as soon as possible.
> 
> Drop me a comment if you are able and bye!!!

Scott always insists on putting together a baseball team every year despite the fact that only he and Stiles really care about the game. Allison, bless her too big heart, tries to be the supportive girlfriend and see the appeal, but baseball will never be her thing (she’s more into archery) while Danny will always be Mr. Lacrosse. And Kira, the poor, sweet baby deer that she is, somehow manages to get clumsier every year (and she’s a highly skilled swordswoman for cripes’ sake). While Erica only shows up for the free beer after the game.

Isaac tries to be supportive, too, if only because of his small crush on Scott, but even he loses his enthusiasm after three innings. And Jackson only shows up because Lydia makes him even though the redhead in question just sits in the shade and texts the majority of the game.

Their team isn’t really good, they haven’t won a game in the six years they’ve been attempting to play, but Scott has a lopsided smile and puppy dog eyes that can kill. So every year, Stiles finds himself on the field, going along with Scott’s excitement, and pretty much putting forth his best effort in hopes that they won’t lose too badly this year.

"Beacon Hills Fire Department," Erica states drily, giving the opposing team an incredulous look. "Are they serious?"

"Well, there goes losing with dignity," Stiles retorts dropping his duffle bag on the bench. "Hey Scott," he calls, seeking out his best friend, "we should forfeit now! Save ourselves the embarrassment."

"This’ll be great guys," Scott answers coming around the corner, carrying a cooler, ignoring Stiles’ statement in lieu of more of his never ending optimism. "Just try your best and we’ll be fine."

"You know buddy, your lying is getting more and more convincing every years." Stiles grins at Scott’s glare, turning to unload the duffle bag.

Scott puts the cooler down and leaves the dugout to talk to a tall, black man. Whatever they talk about (and Stiles silently hopes its about forfeiting) doesn’t take too long, and Scott returns a few moments later.

"Okay, so Boyd says we can bat first," he informs his team, clapping his hands together, an encouraging smile on his face. "Um, Isaac do you want to go first?"

Isaac stands up, accepting the bat Stiles offers him, and slowly walks out onto the field. He takes a few practice swings a foot away from home plate, waiting for the firefighters and paramedics to take their places. When they’ve commandeered their positions, and Stiles can’t help but admire how organized they are, Isaac steps up to the plate.

The catcher does the hand signal for fastball, and Boyd nods, throwing the baseball straight at Isaac. He takes a wild swing, the tip of the bat getting a hold of the ball and knocking it backwards.

"Foul," the umpire shouts as the catcher goes after the ball, bending down to scoop it up. And if Stiles takes a moment to appreciate the view no one needs to know.

The catcher throws the ball back to Boyd, crouching down behind home plate again, and signals for a slider. Boyd nods, readying the pitch, and throws the ball Isaac’s way. This time he swings too early, the ball sailing past him, and the umpire shouts, “Strike two!”

"That’s okay, Isaac," Scott calls clapping his hands. "You’ll get the next pitch."

The next pitch, another fastball, gets Isaac to first base (mostly because Stiles thinks Boyd took pity on the guy), and Scott says, “Stiles, you’re up.”

Stiles leaves the dugout, collecting the bat from where Isaac tossed it, and steps up to the plate. He glances down at the catcher and casually says, “Maybe try something a bit more challenging than a fastball.”

The guy snorts softly, but otherwise doesn’t reply. Stiles smiles smugly, gripping the bat, watching Boyd. From the corner of his eye, he sees the catcher signal for a changeup, and Stiles smirks. Clearly the guy thinks he’s got him beat.

Stiles swings, hitting the ball towards left field, and says, “Maybe next time.” He gives the catcher a two finger salute and jogs towards first base.

Kira bats after Stiles, managing a grounder, but a quick throw to first base ends with their first out. Allison follows and barely makes it on base.

Scott is next, hitting a pop-up towards center field, and Stiles tags up just long enough to race towards third base. He manages to make it, but the catcher tags Isaac out. He smirks at Stiles, almost daring him to run, but the brunet merely glares and stays put. He’s not falling for that trick.

Erica gets on base, and Stiles slides into home seconds before the catcher can tag him out. “Sorry dude,” he says standing up, jogging back to the dugout.

Danny is their third out, saving Jackson from batting this inning (and who cares he doesn't even try half the time... that asshat), and the teams quickly change positions, Scott giving Stiles a high five as the taller man hands over his glove.

Stiles takes up his position behind home plate, deciding to forgo his usual third base position just for this game. Jackson, their usual catcher, merely rolls his eyes and mutters, “Whatever.”

Boyd hits first, sending a line drive Kira’s way. She fumbles to catch the ball, barely missing it, and quickly scoops it up. She tosses it at Allison, who catches it but not before Boyd’s foot hits first base.

A brunette girl hits next, knocking the ball just passed Isaac, and jogs to first base. Boyd’s foot barely hits second base before he’s running towards third. Isaac throws the ball at Jackson, who’s having some kind of silent argument with Lydia, and misses it.

"Come on!" Stiles shouts and Jackson flips him off, running after the ball. Stiles expects Boyd to run, but the guy stays on third base while the girl makes it to second.

A dark haired guy steps up to the plate a few seconds later and smirks down at Stiles, and from his build it's clear he's the opposing team's catcher.

"What?" Stiles asks, absentmindedly signaling for a knuckle ball.

The dark haired man hits it straight at Erica, shrugs, and says, “Just wondering if you enjoyed the view.” He gives Stiles a mock salute, similar to the one the younger guy gave him, and jogs towards first base, leaving Stiles glaring after him.

* * *

Stiles manages to score another run, along with Scott, so at least they’re on the board by the time the third inning starts. Their team is still losing by six, but it could be worse. It also seems that the dark haired man enjoys giving Stiles a hard time. It doesn’t bother the younger man, he’s been giving as good as he gets, and the two have sort of developed a semi-competitive, semi-bantering thing between them.

"Just ask for his number," Erica murmurs in his ear, watching as Scott steps up to the plate.

"What?" Stiles narrows his eyes at the blonde. "Ask who for what?"

"Oh, don’t give me that bullshit." She nods towards the other catcher, who signals for a slider. "He’s cute, he likes you, you like him, and you two have been quasi-flirting all day. Just ask him for his number."

"We  _have not_  been quasi-flirting. What are you even talking about?” He shakes his head, looking away from Erica, but just as quickly looks back. “And even if that were true, which it is not, I’m not gonna ask someone whose name I don’t even know for their number.”

"Denial is not just a river in Egypt my friend," Erica says in a sing song voice standing up.

"You know nothing" Stiles shouts at Erica’s back, but she doesn’t bother to turn around. He watches as she says something to the catcher, but quickly looks away when the dark haired guy shoots a quick glance Stiles’ way. He’s totally killing Erica later.

* * *

After Jackson strikes out, because he’s an asshat who hates baseball, the teams switch positions again, and Stiles glances over as the dark haired guy walks towards home plate. He quickly looks away, fiddling with his mitt, but he hears the guy say, “It’s Derek.”

"What?" he glances up at the guy, his eyebrows furrowed.

"My name," he replies just as Scott throws a random pitch. Derek hits a grounder, gives Stiles a small smile, and jogs away.

Stiles finds Erica standing by second base, and she grins, giving him two thumbs up. He glares at her, and her grin widens. Yep. He’s totally going to kill her.

Another inning ends with BHFD up three points, and Isaac is up to bat again. He hits a single, bouncing on his heels as he waits for Stiles to approach the plate.

"Do you have a name?" Derek asks curiously, signaling Boyd for a curve ball.

"Yes," Stiles answers without looking at the older guy. Boyd throws the ball, and the younger guy swings. The bat connects and knocks the ball towards left field. Stiles glances down at Derek and, with confidence he didn’t even know he possessed, he says, "Give me your number and maybe I’ll tell you."

He then jogs towards first base, risking a quick glance over his shoulder before running to second. Derek has an amused look on his face, but there’s also something in his eyes, something Stiles can’t quite read from this far away.

It still doesn’t stop him from cursing himself. What, in the ever loving fuck, came over him? He doesn’t  _do_  things like that. No, he showers potential partners in kindness and extravagant gifts that are usually (okay always) out of his price range. This is all Erica’s fault.

* * *

 

The game ends with the Fire Department winning by eight. Scott and Boyd shake hands, both making plans to maybe play another game some time in the future. Stiles looks around for Derek, feeling the need to apologize, but he can’t find the guy anywhere.

"I saw him heading towards the parking lot," Isaac says startling Stiles. He turns, giving the taller guy a confused look, and Isaac rolls his eyes but repeats, "Parking lot."

"What are you talking about?"

"That guy you’ve been flirting with all game. He was heading towards the parking lot," Isaac answers slowly, as if speaking to an irritating child. "Jeez, you should have just asked him out when you had the chance." Before Stiles can argue with him, Isaac walks away.

He waits all of six seconds before turning on his heel and running towards the parking lot. He doesn’t find Derek anywhere, and Stiles sighs heavily, heading back towards the baseball field.

"Hey," Boyd greets him about halfway, a beige duffle bag over his shoulder. "Derek asked me to give you this." He hands over a piece of paper, winks at Stiles, and strides away.

Stiles unfolds the paper, grinning as he reads ‘ _You owe me a name’_ written underneath a phone number.

Maybe being a part of the worst baseball team isn’t  _that_ bad

**Author's Note:**

> A dinger is baseball slang for a homerun...


End file.
